Star Trek: Time's Price Collection
by ThunderChyld
Summary: In the five tales in this collection--it all begins in the aftermath of the TNG episode "Yesterday's Enterprise". After that, it moves on from that point up to the Best of Both Worlds and beyond. It is all a part of Time's Price.


**Star Trek: Time's Price (Collection 1-5)**

_Stardate_ _21380.7-57802.3_ _(May,_ _2344-October,_ _2380)_

_By R. K. Savage, (ThunderChyld)_

_Based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry_

_**"Destiny's Pride"**_

**Screenplay by R. K. Savage** **(ThunderChyld)**

_This_ _story takes place before the Next Generation episode "Yesterday's Enterprise". Even though this does take place in 2344, it is important to remember that the Enterprise-D did not have any recollection of this mission in the Starfleet Database. As a result, when Narendra_ _III was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans, it plunged the Federation and the Klingons into an extended war. This was a war that the Federation was on the verge of losing._

_On Stardate 21380.5,_ _the_ _Enterprise-C_ _was in orbit of Narendra concluding a meeting with several Klingon dignitaries. Most of the fruitful discussions were based on the Khitomer accords, and finally ending all hostilities between the Klingons and the Federation._ _After concluding_ _the_ _three-week long project, the meeting concluded. Once the meeting was done of the four ships in the system, two Klingon K'Tinga class ships withdrew and returned to the Klingon Homeworld. One Bird of Prey remained behind with the Enterprise-C._

_This story is the prelude to the battle of Narendra III._

_The year is 2344 and the Enterprise is under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett._ _Her vessel was built at Earth Station McKinley_ _at the end of 2332_ _and finally commissioned_ _in 2333. The Enterprise C was the flagship of the Federation during this time. After a successful mission with three Klingon Ambassadors on Narendra, the Enterprise was headed back into Federation space._

**SCENE 1**

(The camera is at a distance. The Enterprise C slowly comes into view, traveling through space at warp speed. As the ship closes in on the camera, the camera angle slowly shifts upward to allow the starship to pass, and as it does, it pans around to now follow the ship. When the camera moves up the centerline of the Ambassador Class starship, it closes in on the conference room window and pauses.)

INT: ENTERPRISE 1701-C CONFERENCE ROOM, DECK 2

_As Garrett was alone in her conference room awaiting her senior staff to attend the afternoon meeting; she picked up a padd and began to pick at it as her ship was traveling at warp speed back to the Federation border._

RACHEL GARRETT (Voice Over)  
Captain's Log, Stardate 21382.7:

After nearly a month on Narendra, I am pleased to report that we are much closer toward peace than we were ten years ago with the Klingons. I have always had an affinity and respect for the Klingons. It was good to meet with them on Narendra. Narendra III was once visited by former Enterprise Captain Archer nearly two hundred years ago before the founding of the Federation. I was honored to be here and to complete this very important mission. I have believed that they would be a great asset in the Federation. I only hope that the Klingon Chancellor will see this in the same light as I do.

_Garrett was continuing to work on her padd when the Conference room door swished open._

SAMIR AL-HALAK

_Captain._

GARRETT

_Commander, come in… What's our status?_HALAK

_We should be back in Federation space within the next couple of hours. The crew will be anxious to return home._

GARRETT

_Agreed, however, with the progress made in the last three weeks, one would need to wonder if we_ _have made enough…_

HALAK

(shrugs and sits down to GARRETT'S right) _After everything was set and done, I believe that we have done all we can to show that the Federation was not only looking out for the best interests of the ourselves, but for the empire as well._ (picks up a padd he brought in)

GARRETT

(stands up and heads to the viewscreen on the wall, then activates it)

_With everything on the table like this, how could the Klingons think to do otherwise?_

HALAK

_There are still hardliners out there that want to continue the fight against us. But that is woefully shortsighted._

GARRETT

(Turns to him)

_Sam-don't forget, it's that shortsightedness that caused them to lose Praxis-a long time ago. It's one of the things that has been for some,_ _a distant memory, but for the Federation, a method of making the Klingon High Command look at the proposal in a different light._

HALAK

(Looks up at his captain)  
_You hope that they will make the_ _'honorable'_ _choice._GARRETT

(Sets her padd down)

_Exactly!_

(Smiles)

INT: ENTERPRISE 1701-C CONFERENCE ROOM, DECK 2

(Her remaining senior officers, CASTILLO, BAT-LEVI, KEL'TA'BRON, STERN, MCHENRY, BULAST, DEANGELO enter the conference room)

GARRETT

_Okay, everyone…Have a seat._

(Her officers took their seats and GARRETT walks over to the viewscreen on the wall.)

GARRETT

_After this very important mission, we have been ordered back to Starbase 234 to give Starfleet an update on our successful mission on Narendra._

DARYL BULAST

_How long do you think that it will take for the Klingon High Command to determine a course of action toward our proposal?_

GARRETT

(sits down)

_It could take days-but with diplomacy, everything has to go through channels. The Klingons have to want this peace as badly as we do._

KEL'TA'BRON

(lifts his head out of his padd he was working on)

_She's right Lieutenant, these things take time. Even the Klingons will not have a snap answer for us._

JO STERN

(eyes follow GARRETT"S movements in front of the windows looking aft as the stars streak by)  
_Captain… for the Klingons it could take months or even years to make a final decision on this. What does the Federation Council think?_

GARRETT

(sits down, again)

_The council believes that it could take as long as a year or more before the Klingons actually sign a treaty._

DARYA BAT-LEVI

(tilts her head towards her CO)  
_At least the council is being realistic._

RICHARD CASTILLO

_Agreed. However, it would be nice if we could have a treaty signed._

WENDY MCHENRY

_I think that we will have it signed…just not when we expect them to sign it…_GARRETT

_Excellent point, Lieutenant… Meanwhile, we are to continue on our present course. Mister Castillo, what was our ETA?_

CASTILLO

(pulls out a padd)  
_From our present position, just under six hours, captain._

GARRETT

_Very well then, keep me apprised on this. I will be in my ready room if I am needed. Dismissed._

(Her senior staff leave the conference room. She is left alone with her thoughts about the completion of this mission.)

INT: ENTERPRISE 1701-C READY ROOM, DECK 1

(Several hours after the meeting, GARRETT returned to her ready room. The camera pans across the well lit room. In one corner there is a Plexiglas case with a large open book inside of it. On the wall above the couch was a painting of the various ships named Enterprise in Starfleet history. The camera comes around slowly as it focuses on the desk model of the Excelsior. The camera then rises up slightly as GARRETT is working on her padds once more.)

GARRETT

(whispers to herself as the camera falls back to see what she is doing)  
_The proposal is air tight. Everything here is relevant to our desire for peace… What would it take? What would need to happen to allow both the Federation and the Klingons to become allies?  
_(Silence was the only answer that she got from the computer terminal she was talking to.)

(The com-whistle blew)

BULAST (on the bridge, on night watch-Voice over)

_Captain Garrett, we are picking up a distress call…_

GARRETT

_Who is it from, Lieutenant?_BULAST (Voice over)

_It's coming from Narendra III. They say they are under heavy attack. They are requesting assistance._GARRETT

_I am on my way…_ (cuts the transmission, then she heads out to the bridge)

INT: ENTERPRISE 1701-C BRIDGE

BULAST

(rises out of the Captain's chair.)  
_Captain on the Bridge…_

GARRETT

_Report?_

BULAST (heads to the upper level station behind the Captain's seat and keys in some information)  
_Captain, the Klingon's message was badly garbled. I was surprised we even were able to read it from this distance. But they say they are under heavy fire from several ships in orbit._

GARRETT

(frowns)

_Did anyone else pick up the message?_

MCHENRY

(her frown screws into a grimace)  
_No, ma'am. Apparently we_ _are_ _the only ones close enough._

LEIGH DEANGELO

(her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and it swished as she turned to face her captain.)  
_Captain, without ascertaining how many ships are_ _attacking them…we have no idea if they can hold out much longer…_ GARRETT

(frowns again as she stares into her view screen)  
_Bulast, send a message to Starfleet…let them know that we are returning to the Narendra system immediately._

BULAST

(keys in a message and sends it)

_Understood captain._GARRETT

(looks down at her helm officer)  
_Mister Castillo-lay in a course back to Narendra._

CASTILLO

_Course is set…_

GARRETT

_Engage._ (She sits down in her chair and opens her right arm rest panel.) _Engineering, this is the captain. Kel-I will need all the power you can muster! I need warp nine or better._

_KEL'TA'BRON (Voice over)_

_Understood-I can get you to warp nine point five. I have auxiliary power standing by if you_ _need it._

GARRETT

_I will keep you apprised._ (she taps another command into her panel) _This is the captain speaking-all hands to yellow alert. Report to duty stations!_

(The camera switches from inside of the bridge to space as the Enterprise C passes the camera then slows down and CASTILLO dropped the ship to full impulse, then came to starboard and jumped back to warp speed. The camera is ahead of the Enterprise C again, this time the camera is fixed and the Enterprise passes a lot faster this time.)

(The remaining senior officers except for STERN and KEL'TA'BRON are now on the bridge.)

GARRETT (looks over to her left and sees CASTILLO at the helm, then her eyes moves to the right and sees DEANGELO at tactical, then back to the viewscreen.)

HALAK

(walks up to GARRETT'S seat) _Captain, if the outpost on_ _Narendra is under heavy fire, do we stand a chance against them?_

BRIDGE CREW

(looked for a moment at GARRETT and HALAK)

GARRETT

(tense now from this)

_There is always a chance. This may be an opportunity to prove our worth to the Klingons. This is an opportunity that we may not have again._ (She opened her left panel) _Bulast, do you have anything else on the com-channels at all?_

BULAST

(working his panel, over and over again with HALAK joining his side to do the same)

_I have tried every frequency that we have. I still have nothing from Narendra III. Whoever is attacking the planet may have destroyed their communications array._

GARRETT

_Damn it!_ (stands up and looks at the viewscreen) _Helm-what's our ETA?_

CASTILLO

_At present speed, thirty minutes._

DEANGELO

_The Klingons must hold out until we get back. They must!_

GARRETT

(standing next to the tactical console, to the left of the helm)

_I hope you're right Lieutenant._

FADE TO BLACK. END OF SCENE.

**SCENE 2**

EXT: ENTERPRISE 1701-C

(The ship is now in view and is still closing in on the Narendra star system. The ship decelerates to impulse power and continues into the area.)

CASTILLO

_Captain… We just entered_ _the Narendra system, now slowing to impulse._

GARRETT

(frowns) _Tactical and science, give me a readout, number and types of ships…_

MCHENRY

(taps commands into the panel) _Captain, I am picking up three ships in orbit._

DEANGELO

(looks on in disbelief)

_Looks to be three Klingon K'Tinga class battle cruisers._

HALAK

_That's impossible. Why would the Klingons kill their own people?_

GARRETT

_I don't think that's the case._

DEANGELO

_Captain, I may have a_ _clue…_ (taps another set of commands for a comparison) _These ships are not of Klingon Design. These are_ _very similar… Their_ _warp_ _signatures_ _and life signs are_ _Romulan._

CASTILLO

_Then that means…_

GARRETT

_That they waited until the_ _outpost_ _was completely vulnerable._

HALAK

_Correct._

BAT-LEVI

_So what do we do now, captain…?_

GARRETT

(looks at BAT-LEVI then at the viewscreen…)

_Signal any Klingon ship, let them know that we are engaging the Romulans. All hands-battle stations! Red Alert!_

(The klaxons ring, the bridge lighting dims, and flashes red on most of the panels. The Enterprise moves in.)

GARRETT

(sitting in her seat, now opening her left arm panel again) _DEANGELO, load all torpedo bays, ready phasers. BAT-LEVI, work with engineering to keep us running and in the fight. Transfer all non-essential power to tactical and defense._

CASTILLO

(looking up from his panel) _We are now within weapons range of the first ship. Shall we hail them?_

GARRETT

(shaking her head) _No. Instead, Leigh-announce our presence-forcefully!_

DEANGELO

_Understood._

GARRETT

_Attack pattern Delta-5. Target weapons and engines only and fire at will!_

EXT. 1701-C NEAR THE ORBIT OF NARENDRA III

(The camera follows the ENTERPRISE as it approaches the first cruiser. The Romulan K'Tinga class 'Warbird' slowly turns to port. When the ship does manage to turn towards the ENTERPRISE, the ship is fired upon by multiple phaser beams that strike the shields in various spots. This attack drove the K'Tinga off course sharply. The ENTERPRISE moves away rapidly and heads to the next target.)

GARRETT

_Excellent-now we have to repeat that attack two more times. CASTILLO-Keep us moving. Target the second ship._

(The camera follows the ENTERPRISE once more. The ENTERPRISE moves away from the first ship and heads to the next.)

DEANGELO

_Phasers are ready captain._

(The Romulan K'Tinga fires a spread of photon torpedoes at the ENTERPRISE. The shields absorb the hits. There is a rumbling below decks.)

HALAK

_Shields are down fifteen percent._

CASTILLO

_In phaser range captain…_

GARRETT

_Fire!_

(ENTERPRISE fires phasers at the second K'Tinga on the initial pass from the portside arrays. The second K'Tinga launches a volley of torpedoes and disruptor fire, striking the shields.)

HALAK

(at the operations station above and to the GARRETT'S left.) _Captain, the third ship is on the other side of the planet, closing fast._ (Another sharp hit to the shields knocks out a conduit above him.) _Shields are now down thirty percent._GARRETT

_Transfer auxiliary power to the shields. CASTILLO bring us around for another pass at them. DEANGELO, target their shield generator._

KEL'TA'BRON (voice over)

_Engineering to bridge, we have transferred auxiliary power to the shields and tactical systems._

GARRETT (taps her combadge)

_Understood._DEANGELO

_I have him, captain._GARRETT

_Full spread of phasers and torpedoes…Fire!_

(The second K'Tinga tries to angle away from the weapons fire that the ENTERPRISE is putting out, however, their forward shields take the brunt of the attack. The phasers penetrate the forward shields, leaving the ship vulnerable.)

MCHENRY

_Captain-direct hit to enemy shield generator. Their shields are down!_

GARRETT  
_DEANGELO, knock out their weapons, then CASTILLO, bring us about. There is another one out there we must neutral--…_ (ENTERPRISE is riddled with disruptor and torpedo fire from behind.)

(Several conduits blow out, a wall display next to the main viewscreen exploded leaving the starboard side of the bridge a wreck.)

GARRETT

(shouts angrily) _REPORT!_

MCHENRY

_The third ship knocked out our warp drive. We still have impulse. The second ship is still crippled._

GARRETT

_Knock out the second ship then bring us around. CASTILLO, pattern Harriman-Alpha._

(A second spread of phaser fire disables the second ship completely. The third ship who fired at the ENTERPRISE from behind, has moved off and is now coming about to face the ENTERPRISE. The ENTERPRISE moves out of orbit and swings back to face the third ship nose to nose. ENTERPRISE angles to port to pull away, then at the last second the ENTERPRISE drops to a full stop and as the K'Tinga squares up, the ENTERPRISE fires a scintillating volley of phaser and torpedo fire. At the same time, the K'Tinga fires off its own almost a second later.)

FADE TO BLACK, END OF SCENE.

**SCENE 3**

INT: ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

(As the weapons fire impact the K'Tinga, the ENTERPRISE is reeling from the impacts. When the shields took the brunt of the attack, several of the power conduits on the bridge overloaded.)

GARRETT

(smoke fills the bridge as two of the upper stations were on fire. Damage control teams flooded the bridge with various CREWMEN. GARRETT stood up and turned to the rail)

_Damage report!_

HALAK

(At the station directly above and behind GARRETT)

_They hit our shield generator, we have several hull breaches in the saucer section, and we lost power to the photon launchers._ _Decks seven through fifteen have heavy casualties._ _Sensors are severely impaired and our shields are down now fifty-seven percent._

MCHENRY

_Captain-long range sensors are down, but we still have partial short range sensors._

GARRETT _  
_(Turns around to face the viewscreen again)

_Give me all the resolution we can get. What about our friend out there?_

BAT-LEVI  
(inputs some commands into her terminal)  
_It looks like we managed to knock their systems out too. Their engines and life support are failing._MCHENRY

_Captain!_ _You are not going to like this… I am picking up a fourth K'Tinga class ship…_

GARRETT(whispers to herself)

_No…  
_(GARRETT speaks up)  
_How long until they reach us?_

DEANGELO  
_Less than a minute._ GARRETT  
_CASTILLO do what you can-keep us moving. BAT-LEVI, what can you give me?_

BAT-LEVI

_I have given you all I can. Shields are still functioning…the aft shields are down to twenty percent power._(Camera moves outside the ENTERPRISE as it slowly pulls away from the third K'Tinga. The camera moves to the fourth K'Tinga and as it moves forward, it increases speed.)

MCHENRY

_Captain, the last ship is closing. It will be in weapons range in ten seconds._GARRETT

_HALAK, BAT-LEVI-strengthen the shields with whatever you can! CASTILLO, evasive pattern, Sulu-two four._

(ENTERPRISE pulled away from the fourth ship and as the aggressor fires disruptor beams at the ENTERPRISE, the ship moves hard to starboard to come about once more. The move was only to get away from the ship, not attack it. As this happens, the first ship that was damaged in the initial encounter is finally repaired enough to give chase. Now with two ships trailing the ENTERPRISE, it makes the situation even more difficult.)

MCHENRY

_Captain, look… The first cruiser has powered back up and is now giving chase._

HALAK

_Captain-they are running with weapons hot…_

BAT-LEVI

_I was able to give you a boost to the aft shields._DEANGELO

_Captain, they are within weapons range-both ships are firing!_(Camera pans from the ENTERPRISE moving away to the two K'Tinga class ships firing a spread of disruptor beams, then torpedoes and finally when the ships switched back to disruptor beams, it penetrated the aft shielding and left a number of scars on the ship's engines and hull. ENTERPRISE fired back with the aft phasers pasting both ships. The Romulans fired back with more disruptor beams.)

INT: ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

(As the ENTERPRISE is being rocked with repeated weapons fire, the bridge is rocking back and forth.)

HALAK

(still working at the operations console) _Captain-we can't take much more of this…_ (the console explodes and when it does it takes HALAK and BAT-LEVI over the rail.)

(CASTILLO gets up from helm and checks both BAT-LEVI and HALAK.)

CASTILLO

_They're both dead._GARRETT

_Damn… We're in over our heads. Send out a message_ (the bridge rocks again violently) _to Starfleet immediately…_MCHENRY

_I have been trying but they damaged our communi-_(her panel overloads and explodes)

DEANGELO

(now takes MCHENRY'S station) _Captain-we've lost sensors completely. Phasers are off line._

(The Romulan attack intensifies. The second of the four ships that initially were attacked by the ENTERPRISE powers back up and follows the other two. That ship fires a spread of torpedoes at the ship. Three impact the saucer section directly. The lead ship continues it's disruptor beam attack. The trailing ship of the three fires off a set of torpedoes of their own.)

(ENTEPRISE is a wreck. Still moving at full impulse power and without any sensors, they proceed blindly from their pursuers. BULAST, DEANGELO are both dead. CREWMEMBERS took their places, and as each attack impacts the ship, the more the ENTERPRISE'S systems are damaged.)

MALE CREWMAN #1 (at the science station)

_Captain, we now have partial sensors…I am picking up something-some sort of rift forming in front of us…_FEMALE CREWMAN #1 (at the helm position)

_Captain-we are losing main power._

(Another attack from the Romulans cause some of the bridge's rafters to fall.)

GARRETT

_CASTILLO!_ (the rafters fall upon him and he is buried under the debris)

(ENTERPISE is rocked repeatedly with weapons fire.)

(The camera pans from one side of the bridge to the other. Captain GARRETT crawled back into her chair, and now is suffering from broken ribs and other injuries. She breathes in the acrid smoke coming from the destroyed stations all over the bridge. She looks in horror as her bridge is dark. None of the stations are lit around her, and her bridge that was once filled with life-mainly the lives of her crew-is now filled with the stench of death. She is the only one still alive…)

EXT: ENTERPRISE, NARENDRA SYSTEM

(As the three Romulan ships trail the ENTERPRISE, the ship blindly travels into a rift in space. When they crossed into it, they never knew that their journey would have such an impact. When the ship emerged from the rift, it closed upon another ship, one that was unfamiliar to ENTERPRISE-C crew.)

**FADE TO BLACK****.**

_**"Destiny's Last Hope"**_

**By R. K. Savage**

_This tale takes place directly after the Enterprise C re-enters the rift._

_**Alternative Places in history… USS Enterprise, 1701-C**_

In the year 2366, the Federation is losing the war, the war with the Klingons. This was a war that should not have happened in this timeline, but it did and there was only one way to correct it. A ship called the Enterprise would need to return to the past to correct the timeline-at least in theory. The thing is-to correct the timeline, the Enterprise-1701-C had to do it without it's captain.

The Enterprise-C emerged into 2366, more specifically on Stardate 43625, which would workout to be 22 years, three months and four days from that ship's reported disappearance near Narendra III. There would be no record of the events that surrounded that mission. The only thing they recorded was the fact that the Klingons would continue the hostilities that the Federation deserved for not answering a distress call from the Klingon colonies there, when a ship was close to the area.

This was a war the Federation was losing. By this time, over half of Starfleet had been lost. Captain Rachel Garrett-commander of the Enterprise C, had spoken with Captain Picard from the Enterprise D about the consequence of their predecessor's return to the past to attempt to complete their mission. Garrett agreed with Picard that this action had to be done. The past had to be restored, no matter the cost. They had to try.

Before the repairs were completed aboard the Enterprise C, the Klingons attacked both starships. It was during the attack that Garrett was killed.

Lieutenant Castillo was the last remaining senior officer aboard. Even with the obvious difficulties with the situation, as it was Castillo wanted to finish what Garrett had started. Restoration of the past was needed to save over forty billion lives in the current timeline.

Enterprise-D tactical officer, Lieutenant Yar had found out a little more than she realized about the correct timeline. She learned that she died-a meaningless death. When she found this out, she knew what had to happen next, she immediately requested a transfer to the Enterprise-C to give them help at tactical, since theirs was killed in action. At first, Picard resisted, however he relented.

When the time came for the Enterprise-C to go back into the past, a fierce battle broke out between the Enterprise-D and three Klingon birds of prey. Moving as fast as the Enterprise-C could muster, they managed to go back in time. As they closed in on the rift, they had to witness helplessly as the attack group was pummeling the Enterprise-D. Although, they managed to see the Enterprise-D destroy one cruiser, Castillo had to wonder if they would meet a similar fate.

Castillo had some time to prepare this time around. He had time to analyze the battle with a fresh set of eyes-those of Tasha Yar. He had remembered how she reminded him that the Enterprise-C would be more maneuverable than their aggressors. He had looked into ways of using that as an advantage. As the time arrived for them to act, there was only one order on his lips-Survive at any cost.

_**Enterprise-C "Chariots of Fire"**_

Castillo had been sitting in the seat of Captain Rachel Garrett, the command chair. He had hated this prospect from the moment of her death. And now, with their impending destruction on his mind, he wanted to find another way out of this-not only to correct the timeline, but also to stay alive while it happened.

With the Enterprise-C badly damaged already, it would only be a matter of time for their demise-he knew it would probably happen quickly. But he knew that he had to do something. Commander Halak had been a resource for this kind of situation but now he was dead. Halak as well as Bat-Levi all were killed in the opening moments of the engagement. It was up to a six-year career Starfleet officer to make this right.

Castillo also knew that there would not be any way to make this 'right', but he only had to act. Even though success would mean their destruction, he took one second to remember what Garrett had said to him in her study before the Enterprise was ready to leave the first time.

"There was a reason I called you here."

"Yes, Captain…" He said as he stood firmly at attention. He had stood in front of her as she sat behind her desk. Castillo had noticed that she had a model of the USS Excelsior-where she had served as XO before being posted to the Enterprise as its captain. Also on her dark wooden desk she had a picture of her son Jase.

He regarded her silently.

She then found her voice, "Lieutenant-there are a few things you need to know." She drummed her fingers across her desk. "This is a suicide mission of possibly of the worst magnitude. We already lost so much. We lost Commanders Halak, Bat-Levi and so many others. The one thing we never lost was the sight of what is at stake here."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I know this was not exactly in the plans we made. But this gave us a rare second chance to correct this timeline. We must finish this-no matter the cost."

He squinted at her, "I understand."

"You know that we may not live to see tomorrow, we may be destroyed the instant we emerge from the rift." Then she stood up and came around her desk. "Richard, I am asking you as not only my helmsman, but now as senior officer, do you think we have a shot of completing our mission?"

"Captain-honestly…" He thought about his answer to her before he said a word. "When you answered the distress call, I knew what it would take from each of us-I knew once we engaged them that this would be suicide, but we had to try, and I know how important our relations with the Klingons would be affected by our actions here. Now more than ever-I support our decision-I always had."

"Because of this war, we may have to adjust. I never knew the impact of our actions there at Narendra." Garrett paused and looked up at him. "Lieutenant, I've decided to remain in the here and now. Starfleet needs another ship," she stated grimly.

"But Captain, wouldn't it be more prudent to return to the past and try to complete our mission to defend Narendra?"

Genuinely warmed by his answer, it gave her additional resolve to make a decision. Then as she was about to tell him what was on her mind, her door chimed.

She looked toward the door, and said-"Come in…"

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood in her doorway, and that was when everything changed. "Captain Garrett, Lieutenant… How are the repairs coming along?"

"They're coming along. Still no warp drive, but the tactical systems are coming back online. We should be ready to go in a few hours," Castillo said as he had a deadpan countenance.

As the door slid closed behind Picard, he slowly made his way into his predecessor's ready room. He was rather apprehensive in dealing with matters of time travel and what could happen if the timeline was disrupted. After he had spoken with Guinan, who seems to be even more aware about changes in the time line than anyone else, he had decided to consider her suggestion-to send the Enterprise-C back in time to restore history.

Garrett noticed his apprehension and decided to call him on it.

"Very good, lieutenant."

"Mister Castillo-could I speak with Captain Picard alone?"

"Of course," Castillo made his way to the door and it hushed closed.

Garrett walked back behind her desk and sat down. "What can I do for you Captain?"

Picard didn't know how to tell her the sad truth about not only the war, but how to explain what he knew. "Captain-I had some time to review-once more all of the available information regarding your mission to Narendra."

Garrett knew what was coming up next.

"Even if a distress call was sent out, the chances of your successfully defending Narendra…"

"Are a snowball's chance in hell."

"Correct." Picard's apprehension for his predecessor's present state diminished. He had found himself in this timeline dealing with a war that the Federation was not going to be able to win. This was, as much his no win scenario as much as it was hers. The only difference was, he was in the here and now-and she was from the past.

Picard for any number of reasons had deliberately kept most of the details of this extended war to himself, as he was reluctant to pollute the timeline any further. After he had spoken with Guinan, he had made his decision, the only decision left to him-and possibly their future.

Garrett had finally stood up from her seat behind her desk. She took a long look at her picture Van Kelderren and her son Jase. She placed the picture back down. She noticed from the corner of her eye, Picard was looking at a book that was still in its case. The book was the complete works of Shakespeare.

Picard looked at Garrett, "You've read Shakespeare before?"

"Actually I have, but it has been a long time since I have. I have been meaning to do that for a while now. You've read the 'Bard?'"

"I think I have the same collected works."

"It seems that we are a rare breed."

"Indeed." Picard smiled wryly. He had pulled down his uniform to straighten it-and he had seen his comrade do the same.

"_A rare breed indeed,"_ Picard thought to himself.

"Captain Picard, please walk with me." Garrett said as she had headed toward the door.

Their conversation continued as they headed to the bridge to oversee the repairs. No one knew that this would be the last time that the crew of the Enterprise C would see Rachel Garrett alive.

_**Enterprise C**_ _**,**_ _**"Chariots of Fire, Part II"**_

The time came for the Enterprise C to head back into the past, but there was one thing added-the inclusion of Lieutenant Tasha Yar. She had seen battle aboard the Enterprise D for nearly five years, but when she forced her hand, and asked Guinan why was it that she had been so standoffish towards her. When Guinan revealed that her and Tasha weren't meant to know one another, and that she died a meaningless death in the 'correct time line', Tasha's soul had been crushed. She felt like she had no choice but to try to assist the Enterprise C crew, especially in the wake of the death of Rachel Garrett.

Tasha was at this time at the tactical position to the front and left of Castillo. She remembered her last words to Captain Picard "Show me one person who is better… At least with me at tactical it will give them a chance to defend themselves well. It could be a matter of seconds or minutes, but it could be those seconds or minutes that change history. Guinan told me that I had died a meaningless death in other timeline. I know the risks that come with this uniform, so if I should die in one, let my death count for something." It was at this point that Picard had relented and transferred her aboard the Enterprise C.

Now, the Enterprise C was at full impulse upon leaving the scene of the Enterprise D's last stand against the Klingons. One cruiser was destroyed; the other two basically ignored them and focused their attention to Picard's ship. Was this a sacrifice for another sacrifice?

Crewman Jake Parker had been at the upper ops station monitoring the short-range sensors, "Lieutenant Castillo-the Enterprise-D shields are buckling."

Castillo had known already that the battle would cost them a lot. "Keep a lock on them for as long as possible. Fredericks, how long until we enter the rift?"

"Just another minute," Crewman Tate Fredericks had been at navigation console next to Yar.

"Tasha-weapon status?"

"Lieutenant, we are at ninety-one percent phaser efficiency, torpedoes are loaded both forward and aft. Shields are back to ninety percent."

"That'll do."

Parker turned and looked down, "Lieutenant-the Enterprise's shields have failed completely. They've sustained damage to the secondary hull, engineering and weapons."

"Damn." Yar had felt completely helpless. This was a pain she had hoped she would never endure-as to watch her colleagues' ship be attacked, then crippled. All her friends were aboard that ship.

"Tasha…" Castillo said quietly as he stood in between her station and the navigation console. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. They will fight until the end…as will I."

Castillo nodded silently and recognized her inner strength. Only his late captain exhibited such strength.

"Lieutenant-Enterprise's warp engines are severely damaged, and is going critical," Parker said as he worked at his station on the upper rail.

"Sir, we are near the event horizon of the rift," Fredericks said as he looked up from his console.

"Tasha is the tactical plan ready?"

"It's ready. I've tapped all remaining non-essential systems to make this work..."

"Engine room-are you ready?"

A dark skinned woman, Lieutenant (J.G.) Myra Norton had walked away from the systems display when she tapped her combadge. "We are as ready as we can get. You have everything we can spare."

"Understood." Castillo sat down in the Captain's seat and pressed a key on the left panel, this is the bridge-all hands to battle stations… Red Alert."

The bridge darkened and the klaxons rang, the red lights flashed, the ship was at full red alert, as this was the signal that there was no turning back.

Yar was uploading the padd she had taken from the Enterprise D. She had programmed an attack pattern before she left the ship. Her and Commander Data worked on it in depth. This would give the Enterprise C the best chance to survive.

"Fredericks, are you ready to implement the battle plan?"

"Helm-Navigation is ready," he said as he keyed several commands.

"Ops-how long before we enter the rift?"

"Ten seconds."

Castillo held his breath as he felt his ship traverse time and space. They reentered the rift this time with better protection from the shields. This was a much smoother ride. But there was a definite problem.

"Castillo-three ships are near the event horizon!"

"Double power to the forward shields."

Yar, "Power rerouted."

"Fredericks, attack pattern Yar-Alpha, on my mark…" Castillo ordered as he watched the wide forward viewscreen.

"Torpedoes loaded, phasers armed-full power," Yar said as she held on to her console.

Castillo ticked off fifteen seconds, "Target the lead ship-and… Engage!"

With the power of the impulse engines, the Enterprise C emerged from the rift at full speed, and when they did, the first of three Romulan 'Warbirds' took the brunt of the attack. With the opening fire, it caught the first ship completely by surprise. With one strike, the first ship was destroyed. The other two ships, which looked like some heavily, modified Klingon K'Tinga class battle cruisers veered off.

"Commander Data was correct in his assessment of their capabilities. We will have to repeat the same trick…" Yar said as she fired the aft weapons as the Romulans gave chase.

The second ship that closed on the Enterprise C fired several torpedoes with three striking the aft shields. The impact rocked the ship violently, although most managed to hang on.

"Aft shields are down twenty percent. The second and third ships are still closing, they will be within torpedo range inside of thirty seconds," Parker noted from ops.

"Fredericks, keep us moving, Tasha-fire phasers and torpedoes, make every shot count."

The Enterprise fired a stream of red phaser fire, and a spread of photons to their pursuers. The first spread hit the second ship dead on making their torpedo launcher explode destroying the ship. The third ship swung around and fired once more-the aft shields were rattled again. The ship was rocked with more weapons fire.

"Engineering-damage report!"

"Ensign Marcus here-we lost power to the aft shields. You still have forward shields."

"Understood-Full about helm-and fire at will!"

Fredericks swung the ship around to face their aggressor, when they came about; the enemy ship fired icy green disruptor blasts that impacted the forward shields. Enterprise fired off another round of phaser and torpedo fire. The last torpedo struck the ship's hull plating flush. Apparently that was a weak spot. When the forward hull was struck, it hit the torpedo housing under the nose of this 'Warbird'. It caused a chain reaction all through the ship causing multiple explosions, finally vaporizing the ship completely.

Aboard the Enterprise, Castillo took a look around his bridge. With main power still online, they managed to do the impossible, destroy the cream of the Romulan forces, but his sense of security was quickly abated. There were four ships in orbit.

"Yar-scan the area-where is the fourth ship?"

Yar hammered her board to get a clear reading. Nothing showed up at all. "Sensors are clear. There's nothing out there…" She said, concerned. "I don't like this."

"Engineering to Bridge: We have the last of the aft torpedoes loaded."

"Very well…" Castillo said in a deadpan countenance as he took a look at both his viewscreen and his readouts again.

Norton, _"Sir, if the 'Warbird's' sensors are as good as ours, they know that we are in trouble and that our aft shields are disabled."_

Fredericks, "We can't just sit here…"

"Agreed and I don't think we should…" Castillo stood up and looked down at Yar and asked quietly, "If they attack us aft…"

"We'll be destroyed…"

Fredericks' panel chirped, "Sir-there is a large energy distortion above and behind us!"

"Fire aft-"

"I got a solution… We used this on the Enterprise D-if we are going out-let history remember our last breath! Firing torpedoes!" Yar shouted as she entered the fire command into her console.

_WHEN THE BATTLE BEGAN,_

_WE LOST SO MUCH,_

_WHEN WE CAUGHT THE SECOND WIND,_

_IT GAVE US A CHANCE._

_WITH THE SECOND WIND,_

_IT GAVE US A CHANCE TO CORRECT THE PAST,_

_WITH OUR LAST BREATH,_

_IT IS THE PATH THAT WILL MAKE THIS MOMENT LAST._

Yar entered in the targeting solution on the energy distortion and as anticipated it was the last Romulan ship. The torpedo came out in one burst. Although it looked like a single torpedo, there were the last five that the Enterprise had to spare. When they got to within 150 meters away from the ship, it split into the five torpedoes and hit the Romulan ship flush in multiple areas.

While the Romulan ship was decloaking, the shields were not activated and thus the torpedo barrage nearly crippled the ship on the opening volley. Fredericks had tried to bring the ship about, and when he did the Romulan ship returned fire. The forward shields absorbed the impact. Enterprise was not to be outdone; she fired back once more.

"Report!"

The bridge lighting-which was mostly out anyway due to alert status, had been dimmed somewhat. The last volley of torpedoes from the Romulans rocked the ship repeatedly. Castillo felt the ship rumble under the deck plating. There was an explosion on the far wall of the bridge near the viewscreen.

Acrid chemical smoke began to fill the room. "Castillo to engine room, I need all remaining power to the defensive systems!"

_"Norton here…They hit our main energizer, sir. Auxiliary power has been reduced-I will give you everything else I can spare,"_ she said as she was near the engine core. There were multiple conduit leaks nearby.

Back on the bridge, with the Enterprise facing their aggressor nose to nose, Castillo quickly turned to Yar, "Weapon status?"

Yar expertly entered in commands into her board again, "Torpedo launchers are off line-shields are down to thirty percent, and tactical sensors are damaged." Her face screwed into a grimace, "We have minimal targeting control."

Seconds later the Romulan ship fired another spread of torpedoes, "Fredericks-Evasive maneuvers-hard starboard, now!"

"Helm's answering sluggishly, but she's coming about," Fredericks said in frustration.

Three torpedoes struck the port side shields, and one broke through and struck the hull in the engineering section directly. There were several loud crashes as the bridge rocked with the damaged sustained. The klaxons flashed wildly.

"Hull breach in main engineering! We've lost main power-and shields are down!"

That was it. It was her last breath. Castillo called to abandon ship, and the remaining crew attempted to get to the escape pods. When he tired to initiate the self-destruct, the last torpedo destroyed the entire system. Castillo led the remaining officers from the bridge. When they got to deck three, the shuttle bay was at the aft section of the deck.

When Yar, Parker, Fredericks and Castillo emerged from the turbolift, they had heard the familiar sound of Romulan transporter beams. They all drew their phasers. They only had to make it about forty meters to the shuttle bay. Castillo took point, and waited. When the soldiers beamed aboard they out numbered the Starfleet officers.

Yar fired first and stuck the leader in the chest. With that, the firefight began. Nothing was held back. This lasted ten minutes as Castillo and company managed to survive them. However, as they got to the shuttle bay, there was the lone shuttle remaining. Three more Romulans beamed in and laid down suppressing fire. Parker and Fredericks got to the shuttle and prepped it for launch. Yar was covering Castillo as the remaining Romulans continued to harass them with weapons fire.

Because of the damage sustained, Yar had cover to use. Castillo fired off several shots himself. He knocked two of them back. Just as Castillo and Yar ran down the corridor to the bay the last group of Romulans shot her in the back, and she fell. Castillo turned and seen what happened, but with the Romulans closing-he couldn't stop. Castillo set his phaser to overload and threw back down the corridor.

"Take this!"

The phaser exploded and blocked the path to the shuttle bay and they managed to get away.

In the aftermath, two shuttles escaped along with only one other escape pod. Three days later, the ships were picked up by a Bird of Prey, commanded by a high-ranking officer one named K'Mpec. After Castillo told him about Narendra and after it was confirmed by a Klingon patrol, diplomatic talks were started not long after their return to Federation space.

One thing that bothered him was the guilt he felt at leaving Tasha Yar behind and the death of his former captain, Rachel Garrett. He had always hoped that history would never forget the name _Enterprise_.

_**"The ties that bind"**_

**B** **y R. K. Savage**

_  
In a very bold move from the Romulans, they used_ _K'Tinga class battlecruisers that in almost everyway look Klingon. However, these were modified slightly. When the Enterprise arrived, there were three ships attacking the outpost. The Enterprise, while woefully outgunned, engaged them. At one point of this battle, the Enterprise had the upper hand by crippling the first two ships. However, the numbers game turned the tide against the Enterprise and her crew. In a fierce fire fight, a time rift in space formed. Once it did, the Enterprise-C crossed into the event horizon and became displaced in time._

_The Enterprise-C, almost completely crippled and limping on impulse power, blindly crosses_ _the event horizon into the future to meet with the Enterprise-D. Upon reaching the future, it's revealed_ _that history had no record of the battle of Narendra III. As a result, the Federation and the Klingons are in an extended war, costing over forty billion lives. As Captain Garrett was preparing her crew to return to the past, she_ _was_ _killed in a Klingon attack on both ships. Lieutenant Richard Castillo was the last senior officer aboard and as such, he took command with Enterprise-D tactical officer Lieutenant Tasha Yar in tow._

_The Enterprise-D was being pummeled as Klingon ships entered the sector. The Enterprise-D gave the Enterprise-C time to escape and a chance to return to the past and correct the timeline, by defending Narendra III. Once back through the rift in a spectacular final encounter, the Enterprise manages to destroy three ships, and severely damage the last one before being destroyed herself._

_In the escape from the Enterprise, Richard, Tasha and the remaining bridge crew had a running firefight to the shuttle bay with the Romulans. They stunned Tasha, but the rest escaped in shuttles and escape pods. After the battle, they were picked up by a Klingon Bird of Prey under the command of K'Mpec-then chancellor to the Klingon High Council._ _Once they returned to Federation space, talks of peace began once more. With the Enterprise-C's sacrifice, there would not be another starship named Enterprise for almost twenty years. In all of Starfleet history, no_

_Enterprise has ever been destroyed with almost all hands so with respect to the Enterprise-C crew, Starfleet Command had to ensure that this would never happen again._

_It was decided that the next USS Enterprise would be like it's predecessors that it would be a state of the art ship, and a true ship of the line._

_In 2352, the Federation and the Klingon Empire were finally at peace. Twelve years later, history would finally repeat itself, once more._

_**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars  
**_**Stardate 40759.5 (October, 2363)**

Richard Castillo had been through a lot in his career. At this moment, he had been working at Starfleet Headquarters as part of the diplomatic corp. By this time he had been given the rank of Captain after the incident of Narendra III. Although it was marred by the death of Rachel Garrett and the remaining senior staff, Starfleet Command found it noteworthy that a lieutenant was able to not only lead the remaining crew in an attempt to save a Klingon outpost, but to have the small number that survive in that massacre.

For so long after that incident, he had tried to find a place where he had belonged. He had been a guiding force behind the negotiations with Klingons. He had served with the diplomatic corp. with distinction for nearly a decade. But the call to the stars kept warming him to come back into space.

Castillo had been assigned to Utopia Planitia to oversee the launch of a starship, one that has been christened with a name that most of the Alpha Quadrant has been familiar since before the founding of the Federation. For twenty years, there hasn't been a starship with the name Enterprise, until now. There is one thing that is very odd.

As he was to oversee the launch, he had sworn the remaining members of the Enterprise C crew to secrecy of the events of when they crossed into the future. With the exception of Tate Fredericks, most of the remaining eleven officers are either in the fleet or out of Starfleet for one reason or another. Tate had been at his side for a long time. They were both to attend the launch of the _Galaxy_-Class Enterprise D.

Captain Castillo had been watching the people move throughout the dry dock facilities, whether it was on foot through the air locks or on the small craft that dotted the space lanes. Castillo was in his office staring at a picture of a family he had been a part of for a long time, at least in memory; it was a picture of the Enterprise C bridge crew. They took the picture just before the Narendra mission. He was at the helm, Captain Garrett stood behind him. Commander Halak, Bat-Levi and other senior officers took the picture together. At the bottom of the picture, read these words, "For the journey is never-ending, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

The only thing that was more painful was the short memories of Tasha.

Although he couldn't ever get over that part, he had to look as if it is business as usual. Castillo's office overlooked the docking bays on the port side of the space station. He had sat in his office throughout the morning. He had sipped on mint tea, one that Garrett found most relaxing. He had often thought about the past, especially since he was alone.

He had been in command of this facility for three years after his promotion. But this was a day he had been looking forward to for a long time. There was a chime at his door. Castillo looked up at his chronometer and seen that it was almost time for the ceremony. He had rotated in his chair to face the door.

"Come…"

"Castillo!" Commander Tate Fredericks walked in. He had gotten married and had a daughter. The present had been kind to him. He snagged a promotion or two along the way.

In a calm motion, Castillo looked up at Fredericks and said, "It's been a long time since anyone called me that."

"I'm sorry Captain…"

Castillo waved it off, "It's okay… I haven't heard from any of the rest in so long… I hope they are doing well still."

Fredericks walked in and straightened out his uniform. "So do I, but it is almost time for the ceremony."

Castillo looked at his friend and said, "It has been twenty years since a ship named Enterprise has been in service…"

"I know…and we served aboard the last one. Starfleet put a lot into this ship and it is probably one of the fleet's biggest marvels, a _Galaxy_-Class ship."

"Somehow-I think that this ship will do a lot of great things in the coming years," Castillo said with his boyish wry smile. He had turned away to pickup his padd and communicator.

Fredericks looked at his friend of a great many years and said, "You miss her-don't you?"

As if Castillo knew precisely where he was going with this, he simply said, "I do-very dearly."

Both men stood in silence and let that hang for a moment. Then the moment had arrived for them to attend the ceremony. When they arrived to the ceremony, the room was filled with dignitaries from all across the Federation. Vulcans, Klingons, Bolians, and many others wanted to pay homage to this new ship, the one known as the Enterprise.

A large number of Starfleet officers had attended this gathering-one of them probably had a more of a longer history with ships named Enterprise than any other.

"Captain Castillo…" The older woman said quietly.

"Admiral Uhura," Castillo said in genuine surprise. They shook hands, "It's been three years, how are you?" Castillo smiled.

"I haven't felt this good since I was last aboard a starship, and by the way-it's Vice Admiral Uhura…I can't believe that they would promote me again…"

"You've been promoted-again?"

"Sure have, I'm still with Intelligence. And I need a good officer to back me up. If you are interested, let me know…" Even with her advanced years, she still can charm any officer. With her dazzling smile and her charisma she can still wow the younger officers easily.

"I will consider it…" Castillo would do more than consider it.

An announcement came through the speakers. "_May we please have your attention, the starship USS Enterprise-NCC 1701-Delta is ready for launch. She will disembark from the Starboard docking plane with escorts USS Republic and USS Saratoga at her sides."_

The Enterprise emerged from her space doors and everyone at the gathering smiled and cheered as the ship left the space dock under her own power. The escort ships fell back as the Enterprise moved slowly so that everyone could view that new ship. Even Castillo was in awe in the size of the vessel. Even he was impressed. The lines of the Enterprise's hull matched the same one that he and Fredericks seen twenty years prior.

They looked at one another and remembered their secret. When the Enterprise left the space lane, the ship curved to port and gracefully leaped into warp. It was at this moment that he had decided to make a change in his own life…one that could be one that could change his life forever.

He had left Fredericks behind and stepped towards the section where Admiral Uhura was sitting with a group of other officers as Castillo approached. He had decided right then what he wanted to do.

"Admiral…"

She regarded him silently as she turned to him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have this problem," she said quietly, "And I think that you can help me solve it…"

"What kind of problem?"

"One…" She looked up at him, "that I feel that you can help me deal with."

She had pulled out a small black isolinear chip and put it in his hands. "This has been a long range project that intelligence has been working on since your return from Narendra. I need someone to take the lead in this crucial project. See me tomorrow in my office, and I can give you the details."

Castillo looked at his superior officer and looked at the chip.

"I will be there."

The next morning, Tate Fredericks walked into Castillo's office. He looked for him and didn't find him. Moments later, Castillo walked into the office with a black and gray padd in his hand. "Tate," Castillo said as he had a seat.

"Castillo, what's going on?"

"Did you get my message about the shipments?"

"Sure did, and I had them approved."

Fredericks sat down for a moment and noticed that his friend had seemed preoccupied. He took a hard, long look at Castillo. He had known Castillo for a long time and he has never looked like this. "What's going on?"

"I have been asked to take the lead in a new project involving the Klingons."

"Really?"

"Yes. One that will have some interesting changes around here…now and probably in the future as well."

"What kind of changes?" Fredericks asked of him.

Castillo stood up and took a small box off of the bookcase next to the door. He handed it to Fredericks. "What's this?"

Castillo opened the box, and in it was a golden pip, now finding his voice, he stood next to his friend and said, "Lieutenant Commander Tate Andrew Fredericks, as of today, Stardate 40760.4, I hereby promote you to the field commission of Commander." Castillo, removed the gold and onyx pip and replaced it with the solid gold one. "This also means that you are now in command of this post as of today."

Tate looked at his longtime friend and asked, "Wha-wait… What's going on?"

"To put it simply, I am being reassigned. I have been asked to head up a taskforce based at Starbase 234, near Klingon space. Admiral Uhura and I met today about this assignment, and it is effective immediately, and it is an opportunity I can't pass up."

"Well-wait… What else does this mean? I mean you have been a part of the diplomatic core for a long time…and now you have been reassigned to take command of a strategically important Starbase."

"Yes…that is exactly what I said to the admiral…" Castillo walked over to his desk once more and put a couple of items into his duffel. "But, it is her call."

"Understood, sir, and congratulations. When do you leave?"

"That's the problem. At Utopia Planitia, we have over two dozen ships here being either built or refitted. Can you find me a ship that is ready within the next twenty four hours?"

Fredericks turned the desk monitor towards him and punched up the current starship inventory and status reports. After skimming the list of available ships there were three ships that were available. "I have three ships here on the list. One of them is an _Excelsior_-class, the Melbourne, another is a refit _Miranda_-class, the Saratoga, and finally there is an _Ambassador_-class. The _Ambassador_-class has just completed it's shakedown and full internal upgrades and refits. Starfleet hasn't even given the ship a name yet. Which one would you like?"

"Good question…" He was peering over his shoulder at the schematics on the screen.

"Well since I am now commander of this post-I can make some things happen… For instance…since Command hasn't placed a name on the _Ambassador_-class sitting in spacedock, I can have any name we like placed on the hull, just as long as the registry is NCC-27000."

"Okay then…then there is one name that I think we should add to the hull. Have hull maintenance and engineering add this name to the ship…" Castillo pulled a padd off the desk and keyed in some information. When he gave it to Fredericks, he smiled.

"I think that this will be a fitting name for the ship."

"What about the dedication?"

"Jake Parker is aboard. He has commanded her during the shakedown. He says that the ship is in excellent shape. I can have him take care of it for us…"

"Well I can't do it justice unless you are there as well."

"I can have the ship ready tomorrow at 0900…will that work?"

Castillo smiled. "I think that will do nicely. I will be there."

_**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars  
**_**Stardate 40761.4  
Spacedock** **21**

The next morning, aboard the _Ambassador-_class ship which has yet to be named, Lieutenant Commander Jake Parker was on the bridge running the last few scans and tests aboard before the dedication ceremony. Jake Parker was another survivor of Narendra. He remained in the fleet despite what had taken place. He was assigned to Utopia Planitia as a member of the shakedown crews.

Parker had crossed the upper level of the bridge and looked at several readouts before he came down to the lower level. He took a good look around and remembered how the Enterprise-C was decorated. Although this vessel would be much newer, there were a lot of the same elements aboard. Most of the stations retained their positions.

It was all too familiar to him, especially at the end in the final battle…

Although there were a lot of aspects that were the same about this ship, even though it was a bit more modern, this time, it felt different. Back on the Enterprise he was simply a crewman from the operations division. Now twenty years later, he is now an officer, and responsible for the operations of various ships during the final testing processes. Parker and his team of about of a hundred and thirty officers took the ship on various runs to ensure the stability of their propulsion, tactical and sensor systems.

At one point he had taken a moment to study the bridge schematic and looked it over with another officer who if operational would serve as the ship's helm and tactical officer. While he was working with the young ensign, his combadge beeped.

"Transporter Chief Arroyo to Commander Parker."

"Parker here."

"Sir, we have two officers who request permission to come aboard."

"I'm on my way."

Parker who was working with the ensign, turned and said, "The captain has arrived. I am going to meet him, you have the bridge until I return. Ensign Layne, have the dock master clear all moorings and prepare for departure."

Ensign Harley Layne who was working the helm station, looked up and said, "Aye, sir. It will be done right away."

Parker headed to the turbolift and went directly to the deck five. When he rounded the corner, he entered the transporter room. "Are we ready Mister Arroyo?"

The Puerto-Rican accent came through in his response, "Aye, sir-we're ready."

"Chief, I will take care of this, go to engineering and finish preparations."

"Aye, sir."

Finally, after Parker relived him, he keyed in the energize command and the blue white transporter beam began to light up the chamber. When the two figures materialized, Parker immediately recognized and welcomed them both.

With a smile-albeit boyish, he hadn't seen them both in a while. "Welcome aboard, Captain Castillo. Commander Fredericks-congratulations on your promotion!"

Once Castillo and Fredericks stepped down from the transporter pad, the three officers had a moment together. Mostly this was uncharacteristic of them all, but this was the first time in twenty years that they were all together aboard a ship. It was a group embrace, and it meant a lot to all of them.

After a moment, they broke the embrace and stood quietly. Castillo stood up and said finally, "Thank you Jake. It's been a long time…"

"It has indeed."

"Are we ready for the ceremony?"

"Yes we are. I had the plaque prepared. It's in the ready room."

"Excellent."

Fredericks smiled and looked over. "Well, I think it's time to get this show on the road."

Upon reaching the bridge, the turbolift doors opened and Layne looked over. "Captain on the bridge."

Castillo entered the bridge first from the starboard turbolift and he was almost swept up in emotion as he took a hard long look around. This ship was fourteen years old, yet until now it hadn't left Utopia Planitia. From the portside of the bridge, the door opened and two crewmen walked along side Parker. They carried a wooden, metal item.

Once they approached them, Parker was given the dedication plaque. Parker then turned to both Fredericks and Castillo and began. "It is with great pleasure that I hand you this, the dedication plaque. Although this ship was first commissioned over eleven years ago, this vessel would remain at both Earth Station McKinley and Utopia Planitia for a long while after. After all of the trials, upgrades and refits, this ship is now prepared and ready for service.

With the bridge crew standing at attention, everyone was focused on Parker's address. Parker then continued. "It is with great pride that we commission this ship under the name of USS Garrett. This ship would be a fitting memorial to the sacrifice of the crew of the Enterprise-C in their battle with the Romulans at Narendra III. With that sacrifice, the Klingons ended all hostilities and have become allies with the Federation.

"To quote one of the Federation's most honored ambassadors: 'For the peace that was brought through conscience and strife." Parker then handed the plaque to Castillo. "I hereby transfer command to you. Computer: Transfer all of the command codes from me to Captain Castillo."

"Command codes transferred. Starship USS Garrett now under the command of Captain Richard Castillo," the ship's computer dutifully reported to them.

Castillo and Parker shook hands. "I now relieve you, commander."

"I stand relieved. Thank you, captain."

Castillo looked over and wanted to place the plaque in the Enterprise-C's original spot. As he looked over to the starboard wall near the turbolift, he noted that it was already fitted for it and he simply placed it on the wall. Once he did, he smiled.

As Parker and some of the assembly crew picked up their kits, they headed to the turbolift, Castillo called out, "Parker-what's your assignment after you are done here?"

Parker turned around and as he scanned his padd, he noticed a change, "It appears that since I am under the command of Commander Fredericks now-it is up to him."

Fredericks and Castillo exchanged glances between them, and then Fredericks finally said. "Well Jake, since you have been aboard this ship the longest, I think that on her maiden cruise, I would like you to take the bridge."

Parker looked up in askance to Castillo.

Castillo looked back.

"But by Starfleet regulations, the senior officer aboard must assume command."

"True, however-the senior officer can differ command to their remaining senior staff. And since you are technically 'second officer', and operations specialist, I can leave you in operational command on her first voyage," Castillo stated.

"Besides, with the changes at Utopia coming, the captain and I still have a few things to work out before we arrive to our destination," Fredericks said finally while they stood near the captain's chair.

Humbled, Parker stood together with them and finally said, "I would be honored then."

With that, "Then Commander Parker, lets get her underway."

"Aye, sir…" Castillo and Fredericks went to the upper level and watched. Parker stood between helm and operations. With Layne at the helm, he turned to her and said, "Ensign, are we clear for departure?"

"We are clear for departure."

"Lay in a course-for Starbase 234. Take us out of the solar system."

"Aye, sir-impulse engines at one quarter. We will be clear in eight minutes."

With that, the _Ambassador-_class ship Garrett finally clears the spacedock doors and made her way through the space lane. Once it finally reached Pluto, the ship accelerated to full impulse.

"Commander Parker, we have cleared the solar system. We can go to warp at any time."

"Very well," Parker said as he turned to face Castillo. "How much in a hurry are you in to reach your new post?"

Castillo thought about it… "I have a week to get there…Lets see what she can do…"

"Ensign Layne, take us to warp seven. Like the captain said, let's see what's she's got…"

"Understood."

A brunette crewman working the operations station next to Layne, said, "Sir, the board reads that the engines are ready for warp speed."

"Thank you, and Ensign Layne-_Engage!_"

The ship turned slightly to port and jumped to warp speed mightily. With that their course was set and they were on their way to the Starbase.

"How's the new warp drive?" Parker asked Layne.

"It's been a smooth ride, sir. Engineering managed to make the last minute modifications to the core assemblies, so it has provided us with a much smoother ride, sir."

Castillo smiled once more as he was watching from above.

"Excellent," Parker said as he finally sat down in the center seat for the first time.

Castillo looked over at Fredericks, "Mister Parker, I will be in the ready room."

"Yes, sir."

As USS Garrett continued on their course, Castillo and Fredericks worked directly on several projects related to Utopia Planitia throughout the day. Once their work was done, it could shape a lot changes that Starfleet could benefit from in the future.

_**Utopia Planitia, Spacedock 21  
**_**Stardate 43996.7 (December, 2366)**

Commander Tate Fredericks was working on several things at once.

Nothing new there…

This was something that he was accustomed to now. He had at least seven new starship designs that he had to review before they would be put into production. Since he had been in command of this post, for the last three years, he had noticed an increase of designs that crossed his desk. Most of them were impressive. There were several-the lucky seven-he called them that he wanted to approve. With Starfleet's introduction to the Borg by Q last year, Starfleet had dictated that the new designs must be able to not only defend itself, but be able to have a lot of endurance.

These ships must also be expandable to accept some of the new weapons and tactical systems that were being designed by Starfleet Tactical. The seven designs that had crossed his desk would not only do all that, but it could all probably do more. However, the designs were just that…designs.

One of the things he knew well-that it takes time for all of the elements of a ship to be put together. The allocation of materials, the time test them and finally have a fully operational ship takes a lot of time.

However, as he was walking from the operations section toward his office, he had arrived and noticed that there was a fleet-wide message.

_THIS IS A PRIORITY ONE MESSAGE TO ALL AVAILABLE SHIPS:_

_A BORG SHIP IS HEADING FOR SECTOR 001. THE FLEET WILL ENGAGE THE BORG AT WOLF 359. ANY AND ALL FEDERATION STARSHIPS THAT ARE WITHIN A 48-HOUR TRAVEL TIME ARE ORDERED TO RENDEZVOUS HERE IN THE WOLF SYSTEM._

_Signed,_

_Admiral J. P. Hanson, USS Melbourne_

"Oh no…great…" Fredericks stood there for a moment. "The Borg."

Fredericks had remembered everything he had read from the Enterprise's reports. He not only didn't like the fleet's chances, but with the Borg's capabilities, he knew that Starfleet was not ready at all. But he soon realized that even if Starfleet was ready, it wouldn't matter. Even at their best, there would still be losses.

At least he was realistic about it.

There was another message on his terminal in his office. This one came from Starfleet Academy. It was an invite… It was an invitation to his daughter's commencement. He had received a message stating that she would be graduating at the top of her class. He had smiled at this development. He wanted to attend, and although it was still several months away, it was still something big to look forward to. He was so proud of Deborah that it made him happy that his daughter would follow in his footsteps.

But at the same time, he had been cautious, especially with the first message he received. That came first. He had to prepare. Presently, he had eleven ships that were ready to be launched.

"Parker to Ops…"

"Lieutenant Lawson here, sir," the young blonde woman said as she keyed in several commands into her terminal in ops.

"Have all ships that are ready for departure, rearmed. Also-check all of the ships and make sure that all of the crews are accounted for. Get back to me when this is done."

"Understood sir."

"I will be there shortly, Fredericks, out."

Once Fredericks was done in his office, he had returned to operations. When he arrived, he took a look around his area. In one area, there were people working the long range sensors-along the portside wall. Along the starboard side wall were the engineering services crew checking and rechecking all of the ships currently docked at the station. On the upper level were the remaining crews. Once he returned, Lieutenant Marta Lawson walked up to him with a pair of padds in her hand.

"Sir, I have completed all of the checks you requested. It appears that both the USS Alberta and the USS Adelphi will need an executive officer."

"I trust all the remaining ships are ready for launch?"

"Aye, sir."

"Very well." Fredericks took a moment to think… "Computer: Locate Jake Parker."

"Lieutenant Commander Jake Parker is on deck thirty-seven, entering turbolift one."

"Ops to Parker…"

"Parker here…"

"I have an assignment for you. We just got a fleet-wide alert. I have two ships that needs an exec. I am taking the Adelphi, can you take the Alberta?"

"Sure can. When do I leave?"

"Right away."

"Understood. I will see you on the flip side…"

"Done, Fredericks out."

After taking one last look around operations, he noticed that his crew-who he has worked with for nearly four years were staring at him. Fredericks addressed them all, "I have been blessed to work with an excellent group of professionals such as yourselves. I have been extremely pleased and honored to work with all of you. But right now, Starfleet has to make a stand here against the Borg and I have to be out there on the front lines."

Everyone nodded and continued to do their work.

"It is to you Lieutenant, that I leave in command. Do what you can to support the fleet. I hope that we will not have to call upon your services, but just in case…"

"I understand sir."

"Very well." Fredericks headed to the turbolift.

"Commander…"

Fredericks stopped.

"Good luck."

"To us all!" He entered the turbolift and headed to the Adelphi's docking slip.

Once he arrived to the docking slip, he got to the gangway entrance. Once it slid open, he entered the ship. The Adelphi was an _Ambassador-_class ship, which was a ship that he was very familiar with. Once he got to the turbolift, he simply said, "Bridge".

In a few short moments he arrived.

On the bridge of the Adelphi, it was a buzz with activity. When he stepped out of the turbolift, he had seen that to his right were a number of crewmen at their stations lining the upper level-and outer walls on each side of the bridge. A strikingly beautiful woman, who was blonde, tall and slender was standing in front of the captain's chair was dressed in command red, and giving orders.

"Captain Rowland, the dockmaster has informed us that our new exec is here and is on the way to the bridge," the young ensign at the helm reported.

She looked down at her wrist as if she had a watch on and said, "Well where the hell is he? We've got to get a move on!" Captain Rebecca Rowland, although rather impatient, she was an excellent captain. She had become captain in a near record time. She had been in command of the Adelphi for about two years. She had made it her charge to overturn the reputation that was given after the Ghorusda disaster. She was successful in doing just that.

Fredericks snickered at himself for a moment before approaching the commander of this ship.

"Well is he here yet?" Rowland said as she was becoming more impatient.

Making a step forward, he said, "Commander Tate Fredericks, reporting for duty, captain."

"Well thank you for showing up! I am Captain Rebecca Rowland, and I must apologize for my impatience. But we have got to get a move on. You ready?"

"I am, captain."

"Well good. Take the free station here…" She pointed to the open free-standing console on her level, behind her and to the starboard side.

"Yes, ma'am…" Fredericks keyed in some commands and was ready.

"Mister Laramie-have the dockmaster give us clearance immediately…"

"Captain-I can take care of it from here…" Fredericks spoke up. "Fredericks to ops-the Adelphi is ready to get underway-emergency launch protocol from my mark."

_"Acknowledged, sir. Spacedock doors are opening. Adelphi-have a safe journey…ops out."_

"Captain, we are clear and free to navigate…"

"Lay in a course with the rest of the fleet and engage at maximum warp."

The Adelphi cut across space and finally leaped into warp. Once the ship reached warp nine, Fredericks thought only about the mission ahead. Nothing else mattered. Starfleet had to make a stand against the Borg and they needed to do it here…hopefully luck will befall them.

But sometimes luck isn't always there.

Hope however does remain.

_**USS Adelphi, Battle of**_ _**Wolf 359  
**_**Stardate 44000.1 (January, 2367)**

"Captain, we've lost the last eleven ships here…and our shields are down to thirty-five percent."

With a number of conduits spewing smoke and a number of damaged stations on the bridge, Captain Rowland had been in this horrible battle from the beginning. Her ship has sustained moderate damage, but was still in the fight. She witnessed the destruction of so many of her friend's ships, so many that her heart was full.

She actually wondered if her ship would continue to stand up and fight like so many others…

The Adelphi was in a running retreat after over thirty of the forty ships were destroyed in the Borg advance.

"I don't care what you have to do, but fire at will. Don't spare a damn thing. Lock on and fire!" Rowland was snapping order after order to her crew. They responded. She shouted over the damage. "How many ships are left?"

Fredericks shouted over the hissing conduits that have been damaged, "Just us the Bellerophon and the Endeavor."

"Helm, swing us around and when you do-adjust your pitch angle and fire as we move in!"

The Adelphi was moving upwards at full impulse, firing ahead as she went. Then as the Adelphi was moving above the Bellerophon, she had slowed down for some reason and it was the break that the Borg wanted. Tractor beam locked on almost immediately.

"Captain, they've damaged our impulse drive-and our shields are down!"

"Fire all weapons…" The Adelphi fired a succession of phaser beams that struck the staunch hull of the Borg ship.

"No effect…"

Finally, the Borg fired it's cutting beam onto the saucer section and the warp nacelle. The impact shook the ship violently. There were multiple explosions aboard. The klaxons flashed wildly.

Once this happened, the bridge lighting was nearly out. Rowland was on the floor crawling back to her chair. "Damage report!"

"Captain…We've lost sections three through ten on decks five and six. Also the port nacelle has been severely damaged…we have to evacuate!"

Rowland pressed a key, "All hands abandon ship! I repeat all hands abandon ship!"

The remaining bridge crew left and went below decks. When they got to deck four, they headed to the shuttle bay when another conduit overhead, overloaded. Fredericks seen it and knocked Rowland down and out of the way, "Watch out!"

When the conduit blew, Fredericks was caught in the blast.

"Commander, Tate!"

"Ugh, That was…stupid…I know…" He said as he was writhing in pain as he crashed to the deck.

"Eh, shut up…we've got to get you to a medic…"

"Captain…"

"Shut up and that's an order…"

Pain shot all through his body…all Fredericks remembered was that he was blissfully asleep and free of pain. A good number of the Adelphi crew managed to escape. Once the Endeavor picked up their crew, Fredericks like a large number of other injured crewmen were being worked on. Once the Borg were destroyed by the efforts of the Enterprise's final encounter and their path to Earth was cleared, The Endeavor achieved orbit and he was beamed down to Starfleet medical, where he was worked on frantically.

Fredericks' wife and daughter were both there in the waiting room with Captain Rowland. The doctors admitted all three of them into his room. There was a sense of completion. Even though he was dying, Fredericks felt a state of accomplishment.

"Libby…Deborah…I'm glad you are here…" Tate breathed. He tried to muster a smile for them.

"Don't die on me, honey…don't…die…" Libby said, crying.

"Don't worry…I will be just fine…"

"Dad…don't leave us…"

"Deborah-I'm sorry that I will not make your graduation…but…" Tate paused… "I believe that you will make an excellent officer…"

"Dad…" Deborah cried in her mother's arms.

"…Captain…"

Rebecca looked down at him and tried to be strong. She also had tears in her eyes. "Yes, Mister Fredericks?"

"Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For allowing me the honor of serving with you…"

"No commander…thank you for saving my life…you…did us all proud."

"Not a problem…"

His monitor for his vital signs kept a steady beat…until it started to fade away…Tate held on for an eternity. His hand was held by his wife and daughter until his monitor beeped and then flat lined.

Tate Fredericks had died quietly. He had become so still.

Libby draped her arms around him and remained there for a long while. Deborah looked over at them both and even though it was painful, she knew that he gave his life for the sake of others. She only hoped that if her time came, when she became an officer, if she could make the same sacrifice or if she could be as strong at the end as he was.

_**Starfleet Memorial Grounds  
**_**San Francisco, California-Earth  
Stardate 44015.3**

"Tate was not only a friend to me, be he had been one of my oldest friends for almost thirty years. He was a good man…and an excellent officer. I was honored to serve with him and blessed to call him a friend." A teary eyed Captain Castillo gave Tate's eulogy on Earth.

Although it was a small crowd on hand to pay their respects, his funeral was attended by a large number of people who he served with both on Utopia Planitia and the Adelphi. Captain Rowland was in attendance as well as several more officers. This was indeed a dark time for the Federation.

But as time would have it, within every sacrifice, there is a chance to make good on something from it-to make life better for others.

For Castillo, it was a very sad week. Both Fredericks and Parker died in action against the Borg. He had lost his two closest friends. But somehow he had to move from that and move forward and hope that when he meets his end-that he does so as bravely as Parker and Fredericks.

_**"The Defiant Ones"**_

**By R. K. Savage**

_Time's Price began in 2344 during the Enterprise-C's mission to Narendra. At the end of that mission, the Federation Flagship was returning home after a successful mission. The three week mission made such an impact on relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, that both sides were closer to peace than they had been in over ten years. But then as the Enterprise returned home, they received a distress call from Narendra III._

_Narendra III was attacked and nearly destroyed. However through the efforts and finally the sacrifice of the crew of the Enterprise-C (and Enterprise-D in an alternate universe), the Enterprise was successful in defending the outpost. This lead directly toward a peace treaty that was finally signed in 2352. Fortunately, several of the Enterprise-C crew survived._

_Captain Richard Castillo was one of three officers that remained the in the fleet after Narendra. He, along with Tate Fredericks and Jake Parker worked in Starfleet for nearly twenty years. In 2367 both Fredericks and Parker were killed in action while forty starships took on the Borg and lost. This was the first time a fleet of it's size was decimated in all of it's history. Thanks in no part to the efforts of the Enterprise crew, the Borg were finally destroyed in Earth orbit._

_The ramifications of the Battle of Wolf 359 would continue to have long lasting effects throughout Starfleet for years to come._

_The time is presently the year 2368. Specifically_ _Stardate_ _45609.4. After the events of Wolf 359, Admiral Uhura reassigned Captain Castillo to a command post at Utopia Planitia. His charge was simple-continue to rebuild the fleet and ensure that several starship designs are produced. During this time as well, many of the veterans of Wolf 359 are now reassigned to Utopia Planitia. Commander Ben Sisko-formerly of USS Saratoga was working with a number of other officers on several of the new projects. One of them was for a ship that would make her mark-sooner rather than later._

_**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars  
**_**Drafting Room Eleven, Docking Slip 26  
Stardate 45609.4**

Ben Sisko had been working tirelessly for three weeks to repair the damage done during the 'training cruise' aboard a new prototype. The vessel although it bears no origin of creation like the _Excelsior-_class starship with the saucer-primary hull/engineering-secondary hull designs, the prototype would be a much more compact plan form which was known as the _Defiant._

He had noticed that during the encounter with the Romulans in restricted space that the engines aboard were a bit too strong for a ship of it's size. Also with her extreme maneuverability, it was possible that she could dogfight, outrun or outgun most ships. He had figured that one day, that she could be a great ship.

As Ben was working on the inertial dampening system to compensate for the powerful engines, Rex Savage and Sean Canterbury were working on several of the support systems at the same time. Even though the operations area in the drafting room was perfect to do the preliminary work, there was nothing better to fix a ship from the inside out.

Ben had been working on a fix for the inertial dampeners for two weeks and had made no headway at all. The only thing that could fix the problem would be to reconfigure and replace the structural integrity generators. But that would take time.

Starfleet Command, and especially Admiral Battelle Toh had wanted some results. Battelle was also a veteran of the Battle of Wolf 359. Having seeing first hand what happened, she wanted to make every effort to ensure that that kind of massacre would never happen again. When the Defiant returned home from some of it's field trials, one constant remained true. For it's size, the ship is overpowered and over gunned.

A number of improvements have crossed through the drawing boards, but the need for a better structural integrity system still remained a big problem, and it was a problem that none of the Defiant team could ignore.

Ben Sisko walked into the operations area with two padds and a toolkit. Finally distressed and now just frustrated after being reamed for not having the ship ready when it was needed, he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Rex looked up from his schematics and asked, "Ben-where are you headed?"

"I have tried to work on this from here and I'm not getting anywhere. I'm going to do this the old-fashioned way. I've got to get my hands dirty."

Rex stood there for a moment, and realizing that Ben was right, he also picked up a couple of padds and his kit. "Well you know I can't just let you go alone. Besides, I could adjust the torque sensors some. That may help."

Finally, Captain Rebecca Rowland chimed in. "You know gentlemen…" She began as she walked into the operations area. "You will have to completely swap those generators out. The ones that are aboard now-aren't strong enough to handle the power coursing through the conduits."

Sean looked up and asked, "Captain… we may have to build our own from scratch."

"Now that could take a while…even under the best of conditions…" Ben frowned.

"True, but we could also say that it this could be exclusive to the Defiant herself, and there would be nothing wrong with that at all…" Rex said as he looked back at his colleagues.

Harley Layne walked up with a large padd of her own. As if this was her cue, "I have been reading up in the technical journals about this new model. This one can handle extreme gravimetric stresses. Not only that-it can also be tied directly into the inertial dampening system. This new model can do all of this."

"Yeah, but can it also be easily integrated into the Defiant's build?" Ben asked.

Scanning her padd, Harley looked up once more at him, "Yes it can."

"Good-now…where is it?"

Harley's smile dropped away, "It's still in the final testing phases. It's in the Antares shipyards."

Rebecca walked over to Harley and looked at her readout. "Is there any way that we can take the Defiant to the shipyard?"

"Without further strengthening the SIF fields, I wouldn't advise it," Sean said cautiously.

"We'd need a ship to go and pick it up and bring it back to Utopia. How many ships are available for this?"

Rex scanned the inventory. "Right now, we have sixteen ships here. Only two of which are available for launch at this time, the USS Lakota and USS Mandela." Rex went on to say, "The Mandela has just completed a complete refit of all of it's primary systems. The Lakota just finished its computer upgrade and refit. Both ship's senior staffs have been reassigned for the duration of the refits."

Ben walked over to the main viewing screen. On the screen they all noticed that there were shuttles, work pods and workbees dotting the space lanes. The Lakota was an _Excelsior-_class refit, with the Mandela being a _Centaur-_class ship; both ships would be up to the task.

"Harley-how much room would we need to ferry all of the parts back to Utopia?" Ben asked.

"We'd need enough room to occupy a shuttle bay…"

Rebecca took a stride to stand at Ben's left side. "Then we'll take the Lakota. Since their staff has been reassigned, we can take the ship on a cargo run."

"It's been a while since I have been out of the solar system. This might be a good thing," Rex reflected.

"That's what I like to hear. Who else is coming?" Rebecca asked.

"I would like to join you…" Ben said simply.

"I knew you would." Rebecca mused. "What about you, Rex-you coming?"

"Sure would…"

"Well if you do decide to go-be aboard the Lakota by 1300 hours.." Rebecca said quietly and then added, "Dismissed."

_**USS Lakota, NCC-42768  
**_**Deck 1, Main Bridge  
Stardate 45609.5,** **1301 hours**

After the transfer of command orders went through, over a hundred officers boarded the Lakota. As Rebecca was keying in information into her arm panel in her chair, she noted that from her right side, the turbolift opened. Ben, Rex, Harley and a few others joined her. She thought quietly first before she spoke.

"Well if it's not the 'Defiant ones'…" She smirked.

"It's us," Rex grinned.

Ben gave Rebecca a padd. "The crew is accounted for and aboard. We are ready for departure."

"Excellent. Rex, take operations."

"Aye, captain."

"Harley-since your background is in piloting, I want you at the helm."

"Yes, ma'am…" Harley joined Rex at the helm/ops station at the front and center.

Ben asked quietly, "Where would you like me?"

"I will need you behind me as my XO."

"Understood." Ben headed to the tactical position behind her chair on the upper level.

Rebecca went back to keying in more information and sat back for a moment. Ben was keying in a tactical sequence into his panel. Ben looked up and said, "Prepare to get underway…"

"Clearing all moorings."

Sean who entered the bridge a few moments later went to the engineering station to the front and left of Rebecca. "The warp core is online, impulse engines standing by at your command, captain."

"Captain Rowland, I have clearance from the dockmaster-we are cleared for departure," Rex announced.

"Take us out-one half impulse and clear the solar system."

The Lakota moved out from her docked position and cruised through the space lane until the ship crossed outside of the solar system. "Harley, take us to the Antares shipyards, warp seven."

"Course laid in…"

Rebecca sat back and reclined a little, then crossed her legs as this was the first time since he destruction of the Adelphi that she was able to do the following… She stood up finally, took a long look around her bridge, no matter how temporary it was, this was her ship, and she was it's captain. She finally felt at ease once more and she took a step forward and said, "Engage…"

Lakota cruised about and finally leapt to warp. As the stars streaked by on the viewscreen, Rebecca sat back down and Rex looked back and said, "Well done Captain…"

"Agreed, Captain," Harley looked back from her console.

Ben smiled as he looked down from behind her, "It brought a tear to my eye…"

Rebecca sat there for a moment and said with a smirk, "Oh be quiet…" She stood up and wanted to take a look around. "I have never served aboard an Excelsior-class before…so I am going to take a look around. Ben you have the bridge.

Rebecca stood up from her seat and took the starboard side turbolift down to deck nine and took a small tour of the ship. She started at the forward lounge at the bow. When she for there, she noticed that it was empty. Most everyone hadn't had a need to be off duty just yet.

When she got there, she noticed that it was set up much like the Adelphi's lounge.

Pleasantly arranged…perfect atmosphere for a large gathering. Subdued lighting with a bar, and several tables that lined the outer area. She thought back to when she first took command of the Adelphi. She noticed that her crew not only enjoyed every single mission they were on, but almost all of them worked in harmony.

She walked over to the circular window and stared out into space. She just stood there, thinking about the past and the present and where they may lead her. Even though this would be a temporary assignment, she knew that this would be a good way to stretch her 'space legs' once more.

She remembered what Admiral Toh told her when she came on board as part of the Defiant team.

_"Now Rebecca, I know you lost your ship during the battle…against the Borg, so did I…once the fleet is back up to snuff-you can resume your starship command duties, but I need you here."_

"Bah, yeah right…they need a starship captain to continue to work on these designs… day in and day out…" She was very deep in thought. Rebecca finally sat down at the table for a while before continuing her tour about the ship.

She then headed down to main engineering located on deck 21 where she simply watched the engineering staff work and perform various tasks. This was heart of the ship and she knew it. She then walked up to the warp core and as it pulsated she thought back to the first time she toured the Adelphi's engine room and remembered how she felt the first time. The first time she was that close to the warp core, almost scared her half to death.

For three months, she avoided engineering completely… But on a mission, someone had attempted to sabotage the warp drive. During an invasion by Orion smugglers, one of them had planted a device to cause the engine core to breach when the ship was to go to warp. On that day, she conquered her fear of the warp core in a big way.

She prevented the bomb from going off, and saved the ship in the process. On that day, with all of the Federation Delegates aboard heading to a conference, she received the Christopher Pike medal of Valor. When this happened, she didn't think…she just did what had to be done.

After she left engineering, she headed to her quarters on deck six. When she got there, she felt tired. She had wanted to take a small nap. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out for seven hours.

And that was all she wrote.

**Stardate 45609.8**

Rex was on the bridge sitting in the center seat as the ship was nearly a quarter the way through it's run to the shipyard. Ben, Rebecca and Shawn had left the bridge to relax. As such he was left in command until his shift was over later on.

Maria Raynes took his spot at the operations console.

Mark Laramie, a lieutenant relieved Ben from tactical when his shift began, and Deborah Fredericks an ensign was working the helm position as she relieved Harley.

So far, everything was going very well.

This trip was for the most part, very uneventful. Even though this was a glorified cargo run, Rex felt that it was vital that this project be completed. One of the biggest concerns was the fact that the Defiant needed this component. He was upset that Utopia didn't have it in stock.

But maybe it was by design that the parts weren't there.

However fate may become a factor in this trip, he didn't care.

It had to be done…

And done-it will be, especially if Rex Savage has anything to do with it.

**Stardate 45610.4**

_USS Lakota;_ _Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 45610.4_

_We are about halfway to the shipyard. Thus far, we've had no problems or really…anything out of the ordinary to report. The Lakota has performed very well since her refit. The crew is also doing very well with this cargo run. Even though this is a temporary assignment, I am pleased to report that if this goes well, the Defiant will be one major step closer toward completion._

**Stardate 45611.0**

The Lakota continued to sail at warp as it was closing in on it's destination. Since Rex was the consummate night owl, he had asked to be placed on the delta shift. As he was, he walked around the bridge quietly monitoring different readouts.

He stood at the Science station next to the turbolift on the starboard side and watched the short range sensors for a few moments. He then keyed in some information onto the console and got a reading and noticed that there was something that Rebecca needed to know.

"Savage to Rowland…"

From Rebecca's quarters, she let out an audible sigh as she was about to go to bed. "Rowland here…what's up?"

"Nothing much…we are nearing the Antares shipyard. ETA is about an hour."

"Very well…can you take care of the supplies?"

"I sure can. I will take care of it when we arrive."

"Good-then we can make our way back to Utopia…I will see you in the morning?"

"Certainly…Savage out."

When the Lakota arrived to the shipyard, it was buzzing with activity. At least six different ships were docked there with two more in drydock being built. Once the dockmaster linked up with the Lakota, the supplies were transferred over and with that, the trip back home was set.

**Stardate 45613.7**

The lights of home were showing on the viewscreen as the Lakota was racing back to Utopia. Their journey was almost at an end. Everything went so well. All of the parts were checked, then rechecked by the engineering staff. Once that was done, most of the parts were tested based on the Defiant plan form.

"Captain Rowland, we are receiving a message from Utopia…"

"Can you put that on screen?"

"Sure can," Rex stated as he keyed in some commands into his panel.

_"Captain Rowland, this is Admiral Toh… How long until you return to Utopia?"_ The grizzled admiral asked.

"We will be there in just under thirty minutes."

"When you arrive, I will need to speak to your senior staff. When you arrive, come directly to my office…"

"Understood Admiral."

"Then I will see you soon, Toh, out."

Once her face disappeared, Rebecca then turned to Ben. "I wonder what this is about…"

"No telling with command….no telling…"

With a sense of foreboding, "I don't think I like this…"

"I can't help but agree," Rebecca stood up… "Well if they decide to demote me, I will let them know that even though this trip was short-I would not mind serving with all of you again…"

The bridge got quiet, but Ben broke the silence, "I feel the same way…"

Harley, "Captain, now entering sector zero-zero-one…"

"Very well-adjust our course to head to Utopia…and take us out of warp."

Once the Lakota dropped out of warp-the ship still carried on at a good clip on impulse power. Once she entered the spacedock doors, the Lakota pulled into place and prepared to debark all of it's contents.

**Office of Admiral Battelle Toh**

**Stardate 45613.8**

"It has been the decision of the Federation Council to discontinue all work on the Defiant-class, as they felt that the ship wasn't ready for combat in a timely fashion. Also, since the Borg ship had been destroyed, the threat by the them has diminished."

Rebecca, Ben, Rex and Sean all stood together in shock.

"With all due respect, what the hell do you mean by they are discontinuing the project?" Her eyes flared.

"Captain, I can appreciate you concerns-I also voiced these same concerns at our meeting a few hours ago."

"So what are to do now? We went to pick up the parts needed to make the ship operational, and now we can't even install it to make sure it runs properly?"

"I know it looks, bad…however-these are my orders…"

Ben Sisko had heard enough. "Admiral-we spent a week trying to get the parts…only to have this project yanked from us?"

Finally Rex stood up, "Can we at least try to make it work?"

"Commander-those are my orders on the subject…"

The officers that had worked so hard on the project had been slapped in the face by the Federation council.

"I want to let you all know how much I do appreciate your efforts in this, but the orders stand. Dismissed."

After all of the research and all of the work done to bring the Defiant up to spec, has now stopped. Everything that meant something to them all was taken from them. Admiral Toh, had to follow orders, even if she didn't agree with them.  
**  
Drafting Room 11, Docking Slip 26  
Stardate 45620.4**

After being told that the Defiant Project would be cancelled and scrapped, the entire mood and morale of the group changed. It's not very often that a project had been scrapped. But to know that after the ship was built from the keel up, and now could never be used to it's full potential.

Most everyone was on auto-pilot.

Not one person was happy with the decision laid down by command. However, they did meet once more aboard the Defiant in the engine room before she was to be mothballed completely.

Rebecca walked into the two deck area and took a look around the room. When she did she silently watched as the remaining engineers were taking the engines off line for the last time. As the engine core darkened and the ship's usual hum dissipated, she grew more angry than saddened because she wasn't able to see it through to the end like the rest of the team.

Most of the remaining team, were reassigned to other assignments within Utopia. Several went on to work on more of the modern ships of the line, such as the Akira, Norway and Steamrunner classes. However, for Rebecca, it was something more than that…

Ben quietly walked in from the deck two level. He stared downward as the engineers were taking the remaining primary systems offline. As they were shutting the Defiant's mighty engines down, he knew right then he had to do something. He never knew what he could do about this, but he knew what he had wanted to do since the meeting.

Ben walked out of engineering and headed directly to the airlock. When he got there, he took a turbolift to Admiral Toh's office. When he arrived, he walked in through the outer anteroom and stood at the admiral's doorway. He chimed the door and waited.

Battelle sat in her office sipping tea and reading recent status reports. She looked up and said, "Come in."

Ben strode in, with a very agitated countenance. "Admiral, can I speak to you?"

Putting down her padd, she took a long sigh before she spoke, "Yes you can." As he walked in and the door closed, she began, "It's about the Defiant, isn't it?"

"It is…" He said quietly… "Can I speak candidly?"

She felt that this would be the one time he could vent this out, so she reclined and nodded.

"What the hell is the Federation council thinking? Didn't they get a lesson taught to them when we lost over eleven thousand lives during the battle against the Borg?" Ben paced the floor, "I mean, you and I and a large number of other Starfleet officers lost their lives, or people we were close to during all this, and now they want to take a step back and say that the threat isn't as important because we managed to get away with a victory?"

She nodded once more.

"I mean, admiral-the Defiant project was to simply beat back the Borg. And now since she isn't ready, she will never have a chance to make a difference? Then what the hell was all of this for?"

Battelle had heard all of this before, when she defended the project and the need for better ships to handle this kind of beating. "Commander, I completely agree with you in all of your aspects. In fact, in my report to Starfleet Command and the Federation Council, I cited the need for more combat ready starships like the Defiant to be built, before another Borg incursion destroys Earth."

Now disarmed of his frustration, Ben drew in a breath and sat down in front of her.

Battelle sighed and stood up and walked behind him and stood at his side, "Ben, I not only support your opinion on this, but I am also placing a special note in your file for your work on this project. Further, we will keep the Defiant here at Utopia under the same build, incase we need to reactivate it."

"Thank you admiral, I just hope that when we do bring back the Defiant, that it will come at a time we will need her most."

Battelle regarded him silently, "As do I, Ben…"

**Earth Station McKinley  
Stardate** **48210.5**

After the attack on USS Odyssey, Ben Sisko returned to Earth for nearly three months for debriefings and meetings regarding the Dominion threat. When he was to return, he was given a gift. Aboard a runabout, he was speaking with Admiral Toh once more.

"You had predicted this Ben."

"I wish I was wrong about that…"

"No, you were right…Starfleet should have listened and overruled the council based on evidence."

"Well we can't worry about that now. What was it that you have to show me?"

As the runabout turned toward a docking station, Ben smiled as a familiar shadow was cast upon them both.

**Deep Space Nine | Ops  
Stardate 48213.1**

"A Federation ship with a cloaking device?" O'Brien said as he scanned his readouts.

"They're hailing us…"

Kira looked up at the viewscreen above her. Her apprehension was abated when she saw her commanding officer.

"Sorry to startle you, Major. I wanted to test the Defiant's cloaking device," Ben finally said.

"The Defiant?"

"I brought back a little surprise for the Dominion…"

**"Twists of Fate and Destiny"**

**By R. K. Savage (ThunderChyld)**

_Time's Price has its beginnings firmly rooted in Starfleet's past. The story began with the Battle of Narendra III_ _in 2344. With the loss of the Enterprise-C, this_ _sacrifice was what brought peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. There were several survivors of that battle that remained in the fleet in one capacity or another. Richard Castillo, remained in the fleet up until the present. However, his friends Tate Fredericks and Jake Parker were not so lucky. Both of them died fighting the Borg at Wolf 359_ _in 2367._

_The aftermath of that battle was felt for years to come. Starfleet Tactical had been charged to not only counter, but to attempt to eliminate the Borg threat. As this was no easy task, groups of officers, many of which were veterans of that massacre itself, worked tirelessly on different projects to give the Federation a better defense. One of those projects was the Defiant. Ben Sisko with a number of other officers worked together for a long while to build the Defiant, test it and refine it. However, upon discovering a way to repair the ship to make even more stable, the project was placed on the backburner-indefinitely by the Federation Council because they had decided that the Borg threat wasn't as urgent anymore._

_In 2371, after the destruction of USS Odyssey in the Gamma Quadrant by the Dominion, that changed dramatically. The final refinements to the Defiant were made and Sisko returned to Deep Space Nine with the ship-bolstering the defenses at the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole dramatically. Although the Defiant wasn't perfect by any means, over time, the Defiant would not only exceed the expectations of the critics, but shut them all up completely. Sisko and the Defiant crew played a major role during the Dominion War._

_Although the original Defiant was destroyed in 2374, a replacement was ready in time for the final battle. Originally named Sao Paulo, Starfleet Operations decided to grant special dispensation to change the name to the Defiant because of it's remarkable service record._ _Not too_ _bad for a 'tough little ship.'_

_Several years have passed since the Dominion War. The Federation is still recovering after the losses incurred during the conflict. Further, after the Shinzon incident, the Enterprise has been completely refitted and rebuilt. One of it's brightest officers has just landed a new posting. Christina Ryan was an officer aboard the Enterprise. She is considered to be one of the brightest that the academy has ever turned out._

_Starfleet had decided to redouble its efforts to rebuild the fleet and strengthen it's capabilities. One of the ways it was to be done was to look at the entire fleet inventory and assess which ships could possibly be refitted and upgraded. In a daring experiment, a Nova-class ship, christened USS Toronto sits in spacedock as the refit is almost complete._

_Because Starfleet lost the USS Equinox in the Delta Quadrant, command decided to beef up certain aspects of the ship's design, making it stronger and more durable. Further since this ship is an experimental refit, very few officers knew of it, and thus kept the details quiet._

_**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars  
**_**Docking Slip 83**  
**Stardate 57802.3 (Late October, 2380)**

Numerous ships and smaller craft dotted the space lane as Christina was staring out her ready room window. She simply waited. She was unbelievably frustrated. She had worked so hard in her career to make it to this point, a starship command.

Now, she is waiting. She is waiting for this to end, badly. She had been given a command by Admiral Thomas Price. Price had been in Starfleet for a very long time. When he had approved for this command, he knew that he had picked the right officer for the job. However, he and several others had other ideas for her.

She paced her spacious ready room back and forth. She walked back to her desk and took a long look at a picture of her family. Her daughters Alexis and Hope, and finally her husband Marcus. She nearly cried as she remembered what she was forced to sign up for.

**Office of Admiral Thomas Price  
Starfleet Command, Jupiter Station  
Stardate 57795.3**

Christina arrived to the station on time. She was extremely punctual. She arrived to the admiral's office before he had arrived. She sat out in the anteroom as his adjutant contacted him over the comm.. She sat there quietly with a small padd in her hand listing her command orders.

For a moment, it seemed as if time had passed by so slowly. Then as she delved into her padd once more, she looked up and noticed a tall dark skinned man standing at the door to the admiral's office. Once he entered the door and it hushed open, she quickly followed.

"Admiral Price?"

Thomas turned around to meet her gaze. "You must be Christina Ryan…" He reached his hand out to shake hers. "I am Fleet Admiral Thomas Price."

She genuinely shook his hand. "Thank you, sir for the opportunity."

"Please sit down…"

Now feeling at ease, she sat down in front of him. She took a look around his office and noticed how clean and spartan it was. She could also discern that he was much older than he appeared to be. He although appeared to be in his sixties, he had an almost regal presence about him.

Thomas found his voice. "Christina, when you applied for this command, what did you expect to come from it? You can be honest with me."

"I didn't have any expectations." She relaxed for a moment, "I go with the flow. I figured that I would be doing something that would benefit the Federation, and to that end, that is what I am here to do."

Thomas sat back for a moment. "That is something that I like to hear." He then pulled out a padd from his desk and slid it over to her. "I want you to take a look at that for me and tell me exactly what you see…"

Christina picked up the padd and read the item on the list. "The Doomsday Machine…" This took her by surprise. "If I remember correctly, this machine destroyed a number of planets in system L373 and L374 over a hundred years ago. I remember that it was also destroyed by the use of the dead hulk of USS Constellation and a forced overload of the impulse drive."

Thomas smiled. "Very good, Captain." He then stood up and came around to the front of his office. He clicked a switch and a screen lowered down from the ceiling and it had several callouts on the display. "Your first mission is to take the Toronto and head to the coordinates and run some very specific scans of the region. When you are done, report to me immediately. I will then relay additional instructions. Any questions?"

"None, sir."

"Excellent. How soon will your ship be ready?"

Christina looked down at her padd and seen the estimate. "We can be ready to leave in seven days."

"Excellent. I will hold you to it. If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Thank you, admiral."

"Dismissed."

Christina nodded, stood up and strode out of his office. As she headed to the turbolift, the doors opened, and she got in with a few other officers. "Docking slip four." The doors closed, and the entire group was on their way. It took almost two minutes to arrive to the docking area. She took a shuttle from Utopia to come to the station. When she arrived to the docking area, she noticed that there were several officers working in the area.

Nothing unusual about that.

That is until she was knocked out cold with a phaser blast from behind.

_"Captain Ryan?"_

"…" Panic set in. She was restrained, on her back and unable to move very much.

_"Captain Ryan?"_ The gruff, male voice said.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?"

"What we have done is temporarily occupied your ship. What we have done to you?" The voice in the darkness continued. "Nothing yet…so much as you do exactly as we tell you. If you do not, we will make sure that you never see your family again."

"Who are you, and what is this about?"

"When you are set free, you are to wait for my next visit… We will be back here in seven days. Do anything out of the ordinary-you call anyone for help, your family will pay, with their lives. Be in your ready room…and I will meet you there."

Christina tried to move repeatedly but then gave up…"What is this about?"

The voice said, "I will give you this…this is about the future. What you do from here on, will determine your fate. Don't blow it, Captain…We are watching you, Christina."

"…" Silence was her only response.

The next moment, she was out cold, once more.

An undetermined time later, she woke up in her chair at her desk, in her ready room. She looked around for any signs of forced entry. She wasn't in any pain. She picked up a tricorder and scanned herself and there were no signs of a phaser blast on her skin at all.

"Damn it…" She cursed to herself. She didn't even bother to ask the computer if anyone else entered the room, let alone the identity of the person responsible.

Not knowing what to do next, she looked at the chronometer and it read nearly eight hours later. This worried her immensely. Since the remaining crew were the assembly teams from Utopia Planitia, she had no way of determining who out that group did all this.

She headed out the ready room and took a turbolift down to her quarters. When she got there, she locked the door and began to work on sending a message to her home in Nebraska. She used at least twelve different carrier waves to contact her family.

All of the communications were redirected.

Then a message came up on her terminal. The screen was completely black and a voice coming from it said, "Captain Ryan, you are disobeying us. I would stop this immediately or you and your family will face the consequences."

The message clicked off…leaving her in the dark, frustrated, and hurting from the inside out. She had no way to contact anyone. She couldn't even leave the Toronto. She was stuck, because if they were tracking her movements, taking a shuttle or using a transporter wouldn't be a means of escape.

So she decided to see what whomever this had to say for themselves.

She returned to her ready room and sat in the room until she fell asleep.

**Ready Room, USS Toronto  
Stardate 57802.3**

Christina waited…

The time was seven days later.

Her patience had waned over three days ago.

As she sat at her desk, there was a familiar sound. A transporter beam beamed a person into her ready room. She went to draw a phaser, but noticed that no weapons were in her room.

The figure was a bald Caucasian man with a goatee and a Starfleet Uniform. He materialized in her ready room.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"I am Austin. Ben Austin, section 31."

She audibly gasped.

"We have taken your ship from you. You are to do exactly what we want. If you do not, your family will be executed."

"Why me?"

"We have good reason to believe that you will be able to complete the mission ahead of us."

"What makes you think that I will comply?"

"Because everyone aboard your ship is a section 31 operative, and everyone of them answer directly to me."

"I remember reading about you…your leader-Sloan?" She paused, "Yes, Luther Sloan, if that was his real name…he died trying to protect section 31."

Austin paced her ready room.

"If I remember correctly, 31 was no bigger than this room…"

"Oh don't underestimate us…we are here-and we will carry out the plan."

"What plan is that, exactly?"

"You will find out soon enough, but for now-your job is simple. Your new first officer will escort you to Jupiter Station. He will accompany you to your next meeting with Admiral Price. He has orders to kill you on sight if you breathe a word of this plan or implicate us in this. When you arrive, you will meet with the Admiral as usual. When you are done, my operative will signal-and when that happens, we will take your ship out of dock."

"Why?"

"We are going to schedule a shakedown cruise and have the flight plan set up for Wolf 359, only we will not make it to the Wolf system." Austin stood in front of her. "We are going elsewhere. You do as you are told-this will be over inside of a month. Do anything to impede this, and I will personally kill your family, then kill you after that."

Completely scared beyond all belief, she nodded in compliance. She never thought her first command would be like this. Nor, did she think that so much would be on the line.

The next day, she stood in the shuttle bay and waited for the so-called operative that would serve as her first officer. A tall dark haired man walked up to her and handed her a padd. "I am Marcus Spartan…I am here to escort you to your meeting with Admiral Price."

"Fine." Christina said curtly as she boarded the shuttle.

The meeting went without a hitch, except that when the meeting was done, as they headed back to the shuttle, Marcus tapped his combadge. "Spartan-Alpha-Zeta."

They both were engulfed in a transporter beam that when they rematerialized, they ended up on the bridge as the ship pulled out of space dock and was rapidly leaving the system. As it was, Christine noted that everything started-much sooner than she anticipated.

Her ship was already out of the system, and on it's way to it's destination. As the Toronto leaped into warp, they were flooded with message from Starfleet to return to space dock immediately.

Austin was on the bridge and looked at another officer and simply gave the sign to cut all communications. "How long until we reach the coordinates?"

Jeri Anne Lucas who was an older brunette in charge of the helm at this time looked back and said, "Just under twenty-four hours."

"Excellent…everything is going according to plan." He turned to notice both 'Spartan' and Ryan.

"Ah-I see you arrived safely, captain." He walked up to her silently. "Soon you will meet your crew, but for now, we have a mission to begin. And I don't want to be late."

Christina coldly remained standing near the helm as she looked on. She watched as this as her crew continued to their next destination. Destiny's fate was already chosen for her.

How would she deal with that?

How would she fight against Austin?

Most importantly, how could she protect her family this way?

**Time's Price continues...**


End file.
